Family Man
by Stinky Unicorn Poop
Summary: Cole isn't the only Phelps. There are his two daughters, and his wife. He... Never mentions them a lot to anyone, but they're a handful behind the small conversations he has with Rusty about them.


**Author's Note (A/N): Hiya! This is an L.A. Noire fic which, mind you, follows Cole during his times in the Homicide desk, and his family, but mostly his daughters. Though his daughters appear to be... Probably around eight or nine, one of them (the one that we'll follow the most) is going to be fourteen. Her name is Ellie Phelps, and the other (who is nine) is Carrie.**

**Please leave me a review with constructive criticism. I wanna know if I'm doing everyone justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own L.A. Noire, Rockstar, or any of that type of game goodness.**

* * *

Coming home to three very worried ladies was... Well, he wasn't going to sugar coat it. They don't show any signs of worrying about him lately. Hell, Ellie's fourteen and all she asks about is 'so do you get to see the dead bodies and stuff?', Marie hardly says a thing anymore, and Carrie always asks about Finbarr's kids, as it slipped one day that Rusty mentioned it once.

Ever since the war Cole has admittedly grown distant from his family, disguising it as 'I'm busy with work, is all', when in reality, his detective work is just a cover up. He isn't happy with Marie anymore. He loves his daughters to death, but his wife keeps hounding him about not being as open as he used to, which develops into an argument he just knows Ellie and Carrie are listening in on from the kitchen. Sometimes they get so heated that Ellie, which is the firecracker of the two, ends up making her presence known and says things like, "I wish you two would stop arguing!", or, "For God's sake, Carrie's in the other room!" So he had been ignoring Marie.

When it comes to the children... Cole can never ignore them. They're his pride and joy. The true loves of his life. If anything were to happen to them, well, that'd be the death of him. He fears the day they grow older and find boyfriends, get married, and have children of their own. Thankfully, Ellie's still at that 'every boy except for dad has cooties' stage, and Carrie doesn't grasp the idea of having a romantic involvement with someone else. However, no matter how innocent they may come off as, the detective knows for a fact they have tricks under their sleeves. What... Well, when it comes to his daughters he never fully knows. They're like an enigma.

The one who's been getting yelled at by both her parents lately has been Ellie. The questions of Cole's new desk and his partner have been... Troubling. Where she learns this stuff, he doesn't know, because both him and Marie had agreed not to let either of them see any of the newspapers or listen to any of the gossip going around about Phelps and his job. He thinks the children at their school are saying something. Stuff like, "So, dad, did Mr. Galloway drink on the job again?" escape her lips at the dinner table. Where does she learn about this? Next thing you know she'll be asking about the ligature marks on Deidre Moller's neck.

Carrie's been surprisingly quiet, other than the odd, "Have you asked Mr. Galloway if I can meet his kids yet?" She's definitely the extrovert, while Ellie's showing signs of lonesome ways, tucked away in the corner of her room, reading God knows what. Cole's not even sure how they get along; they're two complete opposites. Carrie's outgoing, artistic, a joy to be around. Ellie's more of a loner, silently examining something of interest with a brow furrowed, and quick to get to the point of any conversation. He has a feeling she might be the next detective of her day. Of course, that day may never come. Women aren't exactly promoted to high ranks in law enforcement. He has hope for her, though.

Despite the two sisters being different, they're exactly the same. Siblings can never truly hate each other, and Cole's way of thinking once again has been proven thanks to his own two daughters. His detective side butts in as he ponders about how they'd be great partners in his desk. Constantly bickering about who the perp was, one of them rubbing a piece of evidence in the other's face- Silly, trivial thoughts like that, because he hates thinking about how they would act in a gun fight. He wouldn't want them in a gun fight period.

Ellie's begun to talk about how she wants to go to a 'bring your kids to work day' type of thing at the police department. Does Central even do that? He's been there long, but not that long. She talks about wanting to be properly introduced to Cole's new partner, as Bekowsky had been a hit with the kids. Unfortunately for them, they have another thing coming when they meet Galloway. Carrie's only interested in the coffee Cole boasted about on one of his first days. "Ah, the coffee at Central is the best coffee I've ever had. Er, no offense, Marie."

So Cole asked. Cole asked Rusty about 'bring your kids to work day'. It was awkward and what he got was an eyebrow raise and a snort in response. "Your kids badgering you about wantin'ta come here? Too bad they won't find anything interesting." He did end up getting a proper reply, though. Turns out they did have one once, but a child found their way into an interview room with a suspect for a case awaiting to be interrogated and all hell broke loose. Seems the security wasn't as good as it is now. Finbarr joked about how he was sure Cole's children were as uptight as their father, which put Cole on a rampage about how his children were amazing kids and how they are the best thing to happen to him, and how they weren't uptight and were actually fun to be around.

Rusty simply responded with, "I bet they are, Phelps. I bet they are."


End file.
